En sus brazos
by fifth-harmony5h
Summary: Fanfict Camren. Lauren & Camila se conocen de una manera inusual y triste, ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta que lo que tiene en sus brazos puede que sea el amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Solía visitar a mi padre en su consultorio en un hospital muy famoso y bueno aquí en Miami, desde la semana pasada veía una chica mas o menos de mi edad que traía regalos; llevaba peluches, flores, dibujos y alguno que otro detalle muy bonito, después de un rato al por fin verla regresar me di cuenta que ella salía con los regalos aún en sus manos.

Un día llegó sin regalos, lo cual se me hizo raro, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, vi como suspiraba, jamás la había visto tan pálida; realmente nunca la había visto mas de 5 segundos, pero estaba segura que ella era al menos algo morena, bueno el punto es que me había preocupado. Me arme de valor para ir a verla, aprovechando que mi padre había ido a cirugía, así ya no escucharía uno de sus aburridos discursos. Caminé hacía ella, fueron diez pasos, bueno eso creo, perdí la cuenta en el camino. al ver sus ojos, estaban al borde del llanto, me senté a su lado y me limité a sólo decirle en un tono muy calmado -**¿Ocurre algo?-** le sonreí, ella levanto su mirada y sonrío de lado -**Eh-est-estoy bien**- dijo tartamudeando, aguantando sus lágrimas suspiró y sacó su celular mirándolo un tiempo y regresó su mirada hacía mi - **mi padre esta muy enfermo, antier lo vi sonriéndome y hoy no me permiten verlo, la enfermera me contó que es algo riesgoso que entre**- volvió a agachar la mirada hacía el celular y desbloqueó el teléfono -**Tengo que enviarle una nota de voz, me urge contarle algo** -mordí mi labio y acaricie su espalda como muestra de apoyo, vi por primera vez como una sonrisa salía de sus labios- **Vamos, ¡Tu puedes!** -le dije tratando de calmarla y alentarla un poco, ella tomó su celular, tomó aire y comenzó a grabar su voz -**¿Papi?, Soy yo, tu princesa... ¿Cuándo te curas? ¡te recuerdo que faltan 6 días para mi cumpleaños! recuerda que iremos con mi hermano a Canadá, siempre quise ir ahí hasta mi mamá quería ir pero no se pudo**- suspiró con tristeza- **No queremos ir sólitos o con la tía, ya sabes que se pone bien loca si no hacemos lo que ella quiere... además tienes que regresar para regañar a Sheila, ¡Ese gato se toma toda nuestra leche! además creo que ya aprendió a abrir las latas de atún... bueno, ya sal por favor, te necesito ¿Sí? te amo**- dejo de grabar, volteó a verme con los ojos humedecidos- **Yo... yo...** -Tartamudeó - **Ven aquí** -La abracé, escuchar toda esa historia y verla así me estrujo el corazón, al abrazarla ella se aferró a mi y comenzó a llorar, lloraba mares, hasta que solamente escuche sollozos,la miré y se quedo dormida en mis brazos. Mi padre llegó preguntando que ocurría, le conté todo y le pedí de favor que entregará el celular, lo cual cumplió. Me dormí un poco, hasta que sentí que se movía y abrí los ojos - **Hola ojos verdes** -Dijo en un tono ronco- **Hola ojos cafés** -Le contesté sonriendo -**Entregue tu nota de voz, anda, duerme de nuevo** -Volvió acorrucarse y susurro un "Gracias" antes de que se quedase dormida de nuevo. Paso un rato, el cual me dediqué a verla detalladamente, llegó mi padre, el suspiro y me dijo- **Le entregue la nota de voz, la escucho de principio a fin, el solo susurro que tenía que irse con su esposa que le pidieran disculpas a sus hijos pero era su hora, y que sabía que su princesa estaba en buenos brazos, después de eso... falleció** -Me regresó el celular, la volví a mirar, la pobre se había vuelto huérfana, pero sonreí un poco, pues me dí cuenta que ella estaba en mis brazos.

* * *

Esto es solo "El prologo", si les gustó, ¡díganmelo! para continuarlo, espero les guste :)


	2. Despierta

**Pov Lauren**

**-Despierta, bonita... despierta, vamos-** la sacudí un poco para levantarla, la noticia que le daría, no sería la mas bonita de todas, no sabía como decirle o en que tono decirle, obviamente no le diría "Hey, ¡Eres huérfana!" Eso sonaría tan grosero, y ella no se lo merecía. Intentaré decírselo suave y tiernamente, no tengo de otra ¡Por algo no seré doctor ni policía!

**-Déjame dormir- **Una voz me puso los pies en la tierra, además de ronca, adormilada y dulce, sonreí acariciando su cabello y hablé en voz baja para no alterarla **-Ojos cafés** -reí por dentro-** tengo noticias **- abrió los ojos de golpe, se estiro un poco y talló sus ojos con ambas manos -**¿Qué ocurre?** -Dijo ilusionada, pude ver que se le formo una pequeña sonrisa pero bostezo tapándose la boca educadamente. Solo abrí la boca y miré hacía todos lados buscando auxilio o una linda manera de decirle, trague saliva y tome aire -**son malas noticias**- suspire y noté como su rostro se tensó, apretó sus puños y yo tomé sus manos, se puso pálida como la pared del hospital, lamí mis labios y la miré a los ojos -**El... el falleció...-** volví a tragar saliva, ella me miró un buen rato, no sabía que hacer, sentí que no creía aún la noticia -**¿Bonita?**- susurre preocupada, tenía como 10 minutos en un completo shock, vi como su labio temblaba y la miré como empezaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos marrones.

La abrace fuerte, ella intento seguir el abrazo pero la sentí sin fuerzas -**mi papá, no se puede ir... no, no, no y no y más ¡NO!**- gritaba llorando -**Me dejo aquí, sola, se fue con mi mamá... mis abuelos... mi tíos...-** sentí como sus brazos me abrazaban muy fuerte, su furia aumentaba -**¡¿Qué haré ahora?!**- dijo mirándome -T**odo estará bien**- no se me ocurrío otra frase, sabía perfectamente que todo estaba mal.

**Pov Camila**

Esta noticia no es compara con un balde de agua helada en la espalda, acuchillaron mi corazón y yo seguía viva.

Veía a mi padre detrás de un vidrio a 5 metros de distancia, pues estaba muy delicado y así estuve durante 3 semanas, las mas largas de mi vida. Ya comenzaría Marzo, el mes de mi cumpleaños, y el se fue, pocos días antes. Solo pasaba por mi cabeza cuando yo tenía 11 años y el me había prometido un viaje, recién había fallecido mi mamá. Trague seco, Me acabo de convertir en huérfana ahora, mis padres están en el cielo, después de 6 años... eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Recordé que aún yo estaba en la tierra, sentí una mano acariciando mi cabello, abrí los ojos y pude notar que estaba en el pecho de la chica de ojos verdes que acabo de conocer, me separé un poco para no hacerle sentir mas incomoda, pero no soltó mis manos, según yo, llevaba una eternidad llorando, me dolían los ojos, pero pude notar como estaba tan preocupada conmigo.- **Tengo que avisar** -Hable débil, destrozada, todo lo contrarío a la Camila que muchos conocen, alegre, derrochando alegría por todos lados, sonriendo todo el día para creer mas sonrisas. Esta no era yo, desde hace 6 años no me había puesto así. Noté como ella hablaba, mis pensamientos me gritaban internamente haciendo que no pudiera escucharla, empecé a entrar en pánico o algo así, empece a golpear el asiento y a gritar por que las voces me gritaban horrible, tenía a la chica mirándome espantada, me levante a patear todo, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, caí de rodillas cubriendo mi cabeza, vi todo gris y me desmayé.

**Pov Lauren**

la tomé de la cabeza rápidamente para que no se golpeara, estaba realmente aterrerada, busque ayuda, pero no encontré ni una enfermera, pero recordé que mi padre seguía en su consultorio- ¡**Papá! ¡AYUDA!** -Grite desesperada, el salió rápidamente, mando a que la pusieran en la camilla, mis nervios estaban destrozados- **saca su billetera, necesitamos hablarle a algún familiar**- saque su cartera de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón,encontrándome con una tarjeta de la librería que estaba a 10 cuadras de acá y susurre su nombre- **Camila Cabello, que manera de saber tu nombre** -sonreí de lado y pude notar una hoja con números telefónicos, y fui a la recepción .

Pasaron 2 horas, los familiares estaban en camino, habían dejado a Camila en la camilla un rato y reí como estúpida al notar la rima que le había echo. Me dijeron que tardaría en despertar, pues tenía calmantes en su organismo, dios, dime que no tengo que darle la noticia de nuevo.

tocaron la puerta, me sacaron del sueño que apenas había podido conseguir, era una pequeña de mas o meno años- **¡Kaki!** -llegó casi gritando-** tranquila pequeña, ella esta durmiendo y esta sumamente cansada** -dije tratando de que no despertará a Camila- **Pero cuando despierte, ella te saludará** -Noté como una sonrisa se le formaba en su pequeño rostro- **¿Cómo te llamas?** -me pregunto curiosa- **Oh, yo me llamo Lauren, Lauren Jauregui** -sonreí- **¿Tu pequeña?** -la miré atenta, se parecía a Camila en una versión mas pequeña- **Me llamo Sofía Cabello, Mila es mi hermana... ¿Qué es tuyo?** -se cruzó de brazos y me miró entrecerrando los ojos- **pues, la acabo de conocer, mi papá trabaja en este hospital y la estuve vi... bueno, le ayude hoy con algo** -sonreí y ella volvió a sonreír- **tranquila Sofí, no te la robaré ni nada** -reímos un poco y ella suspiro- **¿Sabes por que están todos llorando?** -se me borró la sonrisa, mierda, ¿Cómo le digo que su padre murió?- **pues, an de estar... sentimentales** -no se me ocurrió mejor cosa- **tu tranquila, y ven aquí** -golpee el lugar que tenía alado para que se sentará a mi lado- **ayúdame a cuidar a tu hermana** -sonreí y ella asintió con la cabeza- **Claro que si Lauren** -sonrío- **dime Lau, pequeña amiga** -sonreímos.


End file.
